


The Skit

by SolluxVargas



Series: Modern-HighSchool-AltairxReader [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Budding Romance, Cuddles-kinda, F/M, Fluff, Modern, Reader inserts, Sleep, assassins creed, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxVargas/pseuds/SolluxVargas





	

\--Friday—

You followed slightly behind Altair. You two were assigned to be partners for an English project. You had the whole weekend to write a short skit to perform on Monday. Luckily you had tonight off, so you could work on the project. Unluckily, you two had to be together to do it, which is why you were currently on your way to Altair’s house. You were incredibly nervous to go there, as you had only recently became friends. He seemed at ease though, much to your dismay. Maybe there was really nothing to worry about. Maybe something could go right this month. God, you hoped you didn’t just jinx yourself.  
His house was large, very large. Expensive looking too. You gulped. He shot you a quick glance before racing up the short steps to the front door. Jiggling the knob, he opened the door for you in a very gentlemanly manner, a smile formed on your lips as you nodded a thanks. A smile formed on his, and what you could have sworn was a slight blush under his tanned skin.  
“Well, this is home. At least, it has been for the past few months,” he said to you.  
“It’s big,” saying the dumbest thing you could think of. He chuckled, and you smiled. It was music to your ears.  
“We can’t work in the study, dad is in there. Will my room bother you?” Was that, a hint of nervousness in his voice? You looked at him and saw only confidence.  
“Okay,” you said after a moment, “lead the way.” And he did. It was a good five minute maze to his room, up and down a few flights of stairs and down three hallways. His room was the size of half your apartment. You gasped at the large California queen sized bed and four cushioned couch. There was a desk and mini fridge in one corner and a huge flat screen on the farthest wall from the bed. He studied you while you stared in awe. You didn’t see him chew his lip nervously. You didn’t know how nervous he really was to show you his house.

\--Altair POV—

I knew I was rich, I didn’t always like it. Especially when it changed people’s views of me. I had hoped (y/n) wouldn’t be like the rest. She was shocked at where I lived. I was so stupid to suggest my room, my heart raced the whole way to my room. Then when we got there, she was so gorgeous staring in awe. I felt a tad guilty, and worried I would seem like I’m rubbing my wealth in her face. I watched her examine my room and chewed my lip. I made my way to the mini fridge and grabbed a cherry coke.  
“Would you like one?” I asked her. She turned her head to me. Her lovely (e/c) eyes almost glowed.  
“Uh…sure.” She flashed her knee jello-ing smile at me. I could never help but to smile back. Her smile always made me happy. Lifted my nerves and made me feel good for no reason. We made our way to the couch and I pulled the table up close so we could work. It was almost 3 o’clock.

\--Some Time Later—

\--Altair POV-- 

I don’t know what it was, but I snapped awake. The lights were still on in my room. Confused I looked over to see (y/n) laying on my shoulder. She was fast asleep. Her (s/c) cheeks looked soft as her delicate eyelashes touched them. Slowly I reached over and brushed the pads of my fingers over them, as lightly as possible. She didn’t move. We must have fallen asleep while working on the project. Without moving her, shifted the books and papers onto the table and laid back on the couch, pulling her with me. I reached my arm out as far as I could and grabbed a blanket and draped it onto her. The couch was big enough for us, even though she was mostly laying on me.  
I didn’t even think about her reaction to this until she woke up sometime later.

\--Some Time Later—Again—

You woke up comfortably and warm. Your pillow was rising and falling, and beating. Something strong and warm was wrapped around your waist. Wait. What?  
You jolted up and saw that you were laying on Altair. He was asleep. You had fallen asleep and ended up on top of him. On his couch. You tried and failed to get up without waking him, his arms around your waist was too strong. The light of day was peeking through the windows and you knew you were in trouble. Your foster parents were gonna kick your ass. If they even found out. You needed to get home. Now.  
Your heart clenched as you looked down and saw the man below you. You had to admit he was handsome when he slept, and you might’ve had a small crush on your new friend. You didn’t want to leave. This place was far nicer than anything you could ever get in your life. You wanted to stay with your kind and caring friend. You thought about how different he is to you and how he has changed since you first saw him. You thought while you tried to escape his hold on you.  
Somehow you managed to escape. You were sad as you scribbled a note to him and wrote your phone number on the paper. Slipping on your shoes you quietly began your sprint home. 

Having kissed the kind man on the cheek.

But you didn’t see his smile afterwards.


End file.
